1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a changing station for sleeves of printing machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
The operation of printing machines requires that the printing sleeves or engraved roller sleeves have to be changed. In the case of larger printing machines the printing sleeves can exhibit a weight of approximately 20 kg. The operating personnel must change these printing sleeves manually, whereby the respective sleeve mandrel inside the printing machine can be reached only by means of a ladder. Thus, such a changing of the sleeves is troublesome for the operating personnel and subject to accidents.